Healing Hearts
by twinklingstar95
Summary: She was young, she was determined, and she had a box full of shining future with her beloved one. But the thought of bringing happiness to her people caught her in between. Would giving up her life offer a change at all? Cloud/Tifa. AU.
1. Prologue

Do you know that feeling when you're on top or a roller coaster, ready to be dropped down in full speed? You're scared, your teeth chattering, hands gripping the vehicle's bar almost too tightly, and your throat was in process of creating a world-shattering scream. But no matter what you do, and no matter how much you loath being there, the fall is inevitable.

That is exactly how I'm feeling right now.

A bad, a real bad thing is going to happen to me and there's nothing I can do about it. You can't force a roller coaster to stop; how about the other passangers? Even if you're the sole rider, let's face the truth; there are some people rejoicing over one's misery. As it is has been said; a new life replaces the lost one.

So what would you do on that roller coaster? Sit quietly and endure the pain? Well, like you have other choice.

However, I guarantee you that the thought of getting it over with as soon as possible would have to be thrown over the window when we're not talking about roller coaster. Forget that gravity defying thing, we're talking about death now. Would you just accept your death like that? Endure the stomach sickening fact that you're going to die, not from a quick death, but a painful, excruciating death?

Again, like you have other choice. Like _I _have other choice.

Those people stand right in front of me, practically inquiring me to be death because their life is in my hands. Those are the people I love dearly, whom I have been faithful to since I was old enough to understand why some people in my house bow to me everytime I walk pass. Then again, I think sacrificing yourself for those you love wouldn't be so bad, would it? My lips curved into one sad smile as a lone tear escaped my eye.

My family, my friends, my people, my beloved one.

This is the life I am willing to give up for you.

This is the life of your princess, Tifa Lockhart.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! I'm attempting my first chaptered CloTi fanfic! Hooray! And so this is the prologue. It's short, I know, because it's just a prologue XD Aaand don't ask me how Tifa had the thought of roller coaster while the setting of this story is in medieval age. Fiction, people, I have the liberality to create anything I wish *hides* Anyway! I hope this looks good enough so maybe a few people would be willing to stay with me until this story is through. The first chapter might be up in a few days. Review is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1

Tifa paused as her eyes went back and forth between the two human beings who were sitting on the same table as she was. The tension was palpable and she wanted nothing but to storm out of the room so that only the inanimate walls could watch another building argument. And an argument meant sarcasm for Zack.

"What did you say again, Son?" the older man in the room questioned, although Tifa was sure he heard his son's words loud and clear. It was rhetorical, really.

Tifa turned her gaze back down on her half-full plate and almost inaudibly sighed. Must Zack really choose this moment to bring up this topic again?

"I said I am not going to have my marriage planned." the other man repeated, remaining strangely calm as he continued having his meal, as if he was just saying that he was a male.

Her father exhaled in annoyance, put down his spoon, and propped his elbows on the table with his hands clasped together. It was the pose that screamed out authority and as much as she despised the idea of Zack's little event, Tifa didn't like that pose either. "Have not we talked about this before—"

"Yes, we have."

Her father paused, his jaws tightened and shoulders tensing. Tifa winced and kicked Zack's shin underneath the table, earning her a glare from the victim. "Zack...!" she hissed reproachfully.

The King of Midgar continued as if his son had not interrupted, "And I am adamant about the need of that matter. Do you want to remain faithful to the kingdom or not?"

_And must he counter Zack that way?_, Tifa thought.

Zack let out a rather ungraceful snort, his face amused. "Look who's talking about faith." he grumbled, stuffing a piece of watermelon into his mouth.

Tifa's eyes widened and she loudly spoke out this time, "Zack! Watch your mouth!"

"It's alright, Tifa. Your brother must still be in a hard time accepting this." her father, named Angeal, stopped her from lecturing Zack right there and then. He looked at her expectantly. "I hope you can take a part and be a support for him, do you understand?"

Tifa managed a scowl at her brother before she returned Angeal's smile, "Yes, Father."

* * *

"Zack, listen to me!"

Zack grunted and plopped himself on a comfortable sofa in the Midgar Castle's library. "When do I get to talk?"

Tifa stared at him in incredulity, "Zack Hewley, you talked too much already! You know what it does if you bring your marriage up again. Why did you do it?"

"You know why, Tifa."

"No, I don't! How many times have you brought that up only to result in rejection, huh? You know exactly he wouldn't give in to you!"

"And that is exactly why I keep on trying." he replied matter-of-factly, that silly grin still plastered on his carefree face. He chuckled seeing the expression on his little sister's face, but it soon turned grim. "And I am Zack Fair, not Hewley."

Tifa stared blankly at first, but then she exhaled, trying to relieve the tension on her shoulders. She stepped forward and took the spot on Zack's side. "Eleven years and still no answer for that, Zack?"

"You don't need to know." he blurted out flatly, and to Tifa, that sounded like an automatic response. Tifa had wanted to know what caused her brother's hostility towards their father. If the both of them were able to come into an agreement—which she didn't remember ever happened—it would've only been about battle strategy or... she couldn't even name two.

Turning to her left, she stared directly at Zack's side profile. "There must be a reason of why you're doing this, and I'd like to help. But you hiding everything from me won't ease anything, you know?" she tried to explain, her tone soft and cajoling.

But like hell Zack was going to surrender to that.

"How about this, Teef?" he crossed his arms on his chest, looking seriously at Tifa. The girl inclined her head in confusion, so he continued. "You will shut up about this, and I will give you and your future husband my whole throne."

Tifa's reaction was immediate. She snorted an unladylike laugh, eyes twinkling in joyful incredulity of her brother's sense of humor. "Because you _do_ want to give up your throne."

Zack had started laughing even before Tifa she finished, "Exactly."

Holding back the last few chuckles, Tifa smiled at her brother. "I know you'd rather be a soldier in a war rather than a king with jewels on your coat—"

"And a whole damn big country to be ruled."

"—But I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to prevent that. I promise I will do anything I can if there is really a way to get you out of your misery. So for now, would you at least stay still about it and stop making father worries?"

Tifa's ruby, wine eyes stared at his pale blue own. He searched them for a few seconds and found her asking, requesting, even a little bit imploring. He knew how much Tifa admired her father, and it saddened him how such an independent lady like her could put a vehement trust on something. The corner of his lips lifted up and he unfolded his arms to reach up and ruffle her black, silky hair. "Challenge accepted, Tixy."

* * *

The Midgar Castle stood tall on the top of a hill, with three towers and one keep as the most visible things of said building. History told that this castle was built hundreds of years ago and had never undergone any major injuries, despite the wars that occurred approximately fifty years ago between the Kingdom of Wutai and Midgar itself.

What Tifa loved most about her home was of course, the view to the town. Red-brick road was what connected the castle to its people, and it spread like an endless carpet among green grass and colorful variety of tulips, roses, and sunflowers. The flower collection hidden in the inner curtain of the castle was a beauty as well.

Being one of the biggest and most influential kingdoms in the face of Gaia, Midgar possessed dozens of military troops. Many were spread around the townspeople, while some were located in the castle itself. It was true that no war had started since the government of the last king, which was Tifa's grandfather, but the castle moats, loopholes, battlement, and many other defensive—and offensive—parts of the castle were always occupied by a number of guards.

From the lessons she received as a princess, Tifa knew some of those guards. For example, Rude was the First Captain of the front division with Reno as the Second Captain. The men she knew best, however, were those who were under the command of Vincent Valentine, for these troops were assigned to guard the inside of the castle. Starting from the inner ward with all the flowers and horse stables, up to her bedroom.

Being a princess, Tifa couldn't say she had much social life. Sure, she had a best friend, from Wutai even. She became friend with Yuffie Kisaragi as soon as they lied eyes on one another. Tifa knew that the tiny, stealthy girl was trustworthy and as for Yuffie's part, she liked how Tifa was strong enough to defend herself. "Women who cower behind men degrade courageous women." she once said.

Regardless, Tifa agreed on Yuffie on that one. There were plenty of princesses out there, and in her eighteen years of life, she had met many and most of them, harshly speaking, were nothing more than gold-diggers. Tifa detested girls who only had materialistic things in their mind. In her perspective, they were useless and unintelligent. As her father advised, and she quoted, "Money is important, but it's not everything."

Speaking about socializing, Tifa had another best friend.

"Psst!"

No response.

"Psst!"

A flinch, then a pair of eyes searching around the room.

Tifa grinned, holding back her laughter. "Cloud!" she whispered, but loud enough for the man to catch her voice.

He turned around and his eyes lit at the sight of the princess, hiding behind a wooden door that led to the barrack. He made sure he stood close enough to her before he replied, "Tifa, what are you doing here?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, but kept the smile nonetheless. "What do you think am I doing? Come out, let's have some fun!" she made a move to grab his upper arm that was clad in his black soldier uniform. The man hesitated as he ran his free hand through the back of his head. This made the unsatisfied girl frowned, "Why? Do you have a duty or something?"

A shook of his head, and he was out of the building in a blink of eye with a feminine hand tugging him towards the flower fields. "Tifa, I—"

"Shush now, you're not going to be extradited just because you make a companion for me!"

Well, protecting the princess _was_ in his job description, and it wasn't like the whole castle had not known his well-maintained relationship with Tifa. He watched in close distance as his princess, his friend, slightly bounced along the flower path. Her eyes twinkled in delight, and this made the corner of his lips tugged upwards subconsciously.

He silently wished he could see that twinkle forever.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for the positive responses! Here's the first chapter; not too long, but believe me I'm the type that writes longer and longer as the chapters go XD Hope you like it and review is always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 2

Tifa Hewley and Cloud Strife had been friends since Tifa's early age of seven. Cloud was the oldest son of King Angeal's most trusted guard and when he passed away, Angeal transferred Cloud and his little brother Denzel, who was barely a year old, to the castle to live there. Despite the four years difference of age, Tifa and Cloud got along with each other thanks to the princess' ability to socialize.

Although Tifa was naturally supposed to be closer to Yuffie than anybody else, the circumstances didn't allow them to. They stayed in contact, but living in separated continents didn't offer much help. Added with the boundary of a castle, everything made Cloud Tifa's closest friend.

Tifa paused on her steps as an idea popped in her head. She smiled and whirled to meet her personal guard.

"Cloud, are you in the mood to go out?" she asked, clasping her hands on her back and slightly leaning forward.

Cloud _knew_ that pose. It was the one that wouldn't take no as an answer, partly because Cloud didn't have the heart to deny. "It doesn't matter. My job is to accompany you wherever you go, My Lady." he replied with a hint of teasing.

Despite her need to smile wider, Tifa inclined her head and frowned. "But you are my friend. I will only go if you want to as well."

The kingdom soldier smiled and inched closer to her, "Well then, let's go!" he said with a wink. Tifa laughed at that, and merrily circled her arms around one of his as she tugged him forward to the castle gate.

"Going on a date, Princess?"

The young couple looked up at the only keep in the castle, both of them immediately lifted a hand to brace their eyes from the pouring ray of sunlight, "Cid! Why are you there?" Tifa half-yelled.

Cid Highwind chuckled and leaned himself on the keep's wall, "What do you think I'm doing, My Lady?"

Tifa frowned, "Sight-seeing?" she grinned.

At that, Cid bursted into a laugh, "Genesis' intelligence should be questioned if our princess is that dense under his teaching!" he shouted.

"If you think that a keep is where an advisor's supposed to stand, your own intelligence should be questioned as well, Cid." Cloud joined in.

Cid made a punching move towards the soldier, much to both Cloud and Tifa's amusement. "Anyway, don't mind me, have fun out there. And, Spiky! If I see a scratch on that girl, you-"

"Are going to jail, I know, Cid! Let's go, Cloud!"

The both of them marched towards the gate without giving the older man any chances to reply. They were soon out of the castle and were walking side by side on the two-meter wide red road.

"Where do you plan to go?" Cloud asked casually.

"There's a festival in the town, near the market!" Tifa exclaimed with much excitement, the soldier couldn't help but smile. She then proceeded to tell him what they would be doing in the festival, but all the time, Cloud wasn't really able to comprehend what she was saying. He was busy staring at the beautiful human being who was, by the grace of Gaia, a person he could call a friend. A person who called _him_ a friend.

They way she confidently walked, the way her dark hair fell naturally on her slender shoulders, the tone in which she talked to him, the glint in her ruby eyes, and most importantly...

"Cloud?" Tifa called out. Apparently she had noticed the dazed look on her friend's face, and now she had her fingers between his own. Cloud looked down on where they were joint and felt a warm sensation in his chest.

Her touch. It was gentle and had this strange ability to calm him, to embrace his heart, and it magically healed whatever wounds he had in his soul.

Cloud smiled, shaking his head in silent attempt to tell her that everything was fine. Everything was _perfect_ for him. A few moments later, they stepped out of the red road and Tifa reluctantly let go of Cloud's hand. As much as their friendship was approved by her father, he had warned the both of them not to show anymore to the public. It would create unnecessary premature rumors and that was the last thing a peaceful kingdom needed. So for now, they would have to be satisfied with going out all by themselves.

"Look, it's Princess Tifa!"

Tifa offered her polite smile as she caught more exclamations. She greeted everyone, heard every of their complains, received sincere gifts, and she never forgot to approach the children. Cloud would stand a few meters away, watching in case someone tried to harm her in any way—which had never really occurred in his eleven years of duty. Accidents, perhaps, but nothing intentional. Some citizens would throw him questions too now and then, and he would gladly answer them as long as nothing personal was involved. To be honest, Cloud liked visiting the town as much as Tifa did. It reminded him of the time he was a part of them. He took a mental reminder to bring Denzel too next time.

After a few more moments of exchanging greetings, the princess finally announced her need to go to the festival. People lit up at the idea and enthusiastically showed her the way there, although Cloud was sure she would arrive safe and sound even if she was blindfolded. The festival and the market was practically Tifa's playground since she was little.

And that also meant...

Cloud sighed as he prepared himself to follow his princess.

"Oh, look, Cloud! They make flower crown!" she exclaimed happily and ran forward without regarding him.

"Wait, Tif-Princess! You should not go unprotected!" he reprimanded, although he knew it would result in nothing. Cloud took larger steps to match her pace, ignoring the laughter of some people who seemed to enjoy their princess' playful side. And her soldier's suffering, for that matter.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around (for Tifa, yes. For Cloud, he was more on the following side). The festival would go on until midnight, but the scene of a beautiful sunset reminded Cloud that Tifa should be home before dark; things could be dangerous even if she was guarded.

Keeping in mind that they were still in the eye of public, Cloud approached her while she was chatting with a group of children, "Your Royal Highness, I'm afraid we must return to the castle in a few moment. It is getting dark." he said in monotone.

Tifa looked back at the children in front of her and beamed, "Well, I guess that's it for today! I'll see you guys soon!" she waved her hand and was responded by other waves and farewell. She stood up to face Cloud and slightly scowled at him, "I hate it when you use such formal words." she grumbled, which only made Cloud smiled.

"Better get use to it, Princess." he replied as he mock-saluted her, earning him a playful smack on the arm. Cloud laughed, the sound comforting her. With an unspoken agreement, they started walking side by side back to the castle.

* * *

There was a guest visiting them. Tifa knew by the unfamiliar carriage that was placed near the entrance of the castle.

"We haven't received guest in a long time, I wonder who could it be?" she asked, much to herself. Cloud shrugged as he guided her along the way.

They were stopped by a little voice calling out for Cloud.

"Cloud!"

The man barely had time to recognize the voice as the owner bumped his slender body to him, hugging him around the waist, "Denzel!" Cloud said, mostly due to reflect.

The younger boy looked up with twinkling eyes, and Tifa had always loved the way he adored Cloud. To Denzel, Cloud was a hero since he was the one who raised him, although there was a nanny from the castle hired to help. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"To the festival with Tifa, do you want to go there tomorrow?"

Denzel's grin widened if that was even possible. He nodded vigorously, "Yeah!" Cloud's little brother than shifted his gaze to the woman beside him, "Will Tifa be coming too?"

"I'll try to make it, Denz." Tifa replied, grinning just as wide. Denzel was already like her own little brother.

"Sorry to interrupt your familial moment, but father asked me to make you return to the room as soon as you arrive, Teefie."

Tifa whirled around to face her own brother, "Is something the matter?" she asked suspiciously.

Zack shrugged nonchalantly, "No idea. Hey, Cloud, Denzy." he greeted with an amiable smile, "But you know better than to disobey his order. That's my part, not yours." he said smugly, throwing a wink before proceeding to approach Denzel. "Come on, Kiddo. Didn't you say you want to see my sword collection?"

When the both of them were out of sight, Tifa turned her gaze towards Cloud, "He's got point. I gotta go back to my room." she said. When Cloud merely nodded his head, Tifa inched forward, stood on the tip of her toes, and planted a kiss on his soon reddening cheek, "Thanks for today, my warrior." she whispered playfully, but nevertheless serious.

Cloud stammered, rubbing the back of his neck—a habit that had grown in him eveytime he got nervous. "Uh, yeah, you're welcome... I guess." Tifa laughed at her friend's clumsiness, and this made Cloud melted into a smile as well, "Good night, Teef."

"Good night, Cloud."

* * *

Tifa was walking along the hallway to her bedroom when an unfamiliar voice caught her attention. The voice was coming from her father's study room.

_Could it be that guest?_

Out of curiosity, Tifa approached said room and glued her ear to the door, focusing her hearing to any muffled voices.

_"What I'm saying is, I'm just here to warn you, Your Highness."_

Her brows drew together at the malevolence found in the unknown man's voice. What was he warning her father about? Was another war going to start? Before she could imagine possible answers to any of her questions, the man spoke up again.

_"You don't want it to end up like it did eleven years ago, do you?"_

The mocking tone made Tifa queasy. His voice was not deep; it was rather light and yet diabolical. Her father had not responded to the man's threat, and Tifa was far too afraid to stand there and listen all the way. She stood up straight, hurried her way and shut her bedroom door behind her. She leaned back until her back was in contact with the wooden object and heaved heavily. Her eyes flickered in uneasiness, as if she was indirectly affected by the mysterious' man vicious words. And maybe she was.

Tifa clutched her hand on her upper chest, forcing her heartbeat to calm down. When it did, she sighed once again and headed to her bed before slumping her body on the fluffy thing. She stared at the beautifully painted ceiling and closed her eyes in another attempt to console herself. Her thoughts wandered for a while, searching for something that could provide solace to her antsy soul.

Then she remembered what a good day she'd had. Playing around in the festival, greeting her people, getting along with them, and happily spending her time with her best friend.

_Cloud._

The thought of said man brought a smile to her face. Cloud was clumsy, shy, and he was never a speaker, but was surprisingly a good company. Tifa was glad her father had brought him to the castle, even though she couldn't really remember how they first met. All she knew was that the older boy with wild spiky hair was good to her, and he had a cute little brother. The way he kept to himself had perked her curiosity and Zack had teased her a lot about that; stating that she was being nosy while in reality she just wanted to be friend with him.

Snapping out of her reverie, Tifa sat back up and shook her head, as if the motion would shake away her previous negative thoughts. She then proceeded to take a shower before going to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Almost all of you comment about the relationship between a princess and her soldier. Sorry to break your expectation, but it's nothing like forbidden love xD As you can see here, they're comfortable enough to be so open about public display of affection in front of Zack (and any other guards that were there to witness Tifa pecking Cloud's cheek)

Anyway! I want to thank you all for being such good readers! I hope you'd stay with me until the end! :D


	4. Chapter 3

The sun was up the moment Tifa came out of her bedroom, all dressed and ready to go. She wasn't actually smiling, but her expression was enough to tell that she was light-hearted that day. She promised Denzel she would come with him and Cloud to the festival again today. Going to the town was one thing, being with Cloud and Denzel was another happy factor.

Tifa took a right turn at the end of the hallway and nearly bumped into someone if she didn't halt. She looked up to meet her father's stern gaze, "Good morning, Father." she greeted regardless.

"Where are you going?" the question caught Tifa off guard. All this time, the king had never had concern over where his daughter was taking steps. Today, however, the way he questioned her had something unusual in it. He was restless,nervous, and obviously worried.

"To the festival with Cloud and Denzel," she drawled carefully, her eyes wide in caution. She stared at him apprehensively, "Is something the matter, Father?" she asked, placing a hand on his upper arm.

"Cancel your plan, and any other future plans you have of going out of this castle."

Tifa certainly didn't expect that kind of explanation, "What?" she prompted.

"You heard me, young lady. I forbid you to go any further than the inner yard until I lift the rule."

"T-that doesn't make sense!" she stammered resentfully, "Did I do something wrong? If it's about Cloud, don't blame him; I was the one asking to go out!"

"No, it's not you, or Cloud, or Denzel. All you have to do is stay inside, Tifa." her father insisted.

Tifa shook her head, "I don't understand!" a thought passed through her mind, "Is it related to the guest that came here yesterday?"

The look in her father's eyes was something she had never seen before. It was of anger, frustration, mixed with sadness and remorse, "I promise I will make you understand. For now, be subservient and stay inside." his tone was one that wouldn't take no as an answer. It was as if he silently yelled, 'End of discussion, you will not argue with me.'

Tifa berated herself for not being able to counter that tone, but she knew she didn't want to risk annoying the king. She hung her head and slowly nodded without saying anything.

Angeal hated seeing that expression on his daughter's pristine face. In any other occasions, he would have done anything she wanted, but this time his decision was inevitable. It had to be done. Gritting his teeth, Angeal fought the urge to take back what he said and kissed the top of her head before heading to his study room.

Left alone, Tifa scowled before deciding she should let Cloud and Denzel knew about this. The princess of Midgar made her way to the barrack and found Cloud almost immediately, standing side by side with his little brother.

"Tifa!" the little boy shouted, a grin visible in his eyes.

"Hey, Denzel, Cloud." she greeted back, trying hard to put on a smile as well.

"Are you ready to go out?" Denzel questioned, the glint in his blue eyes leaving Tifa's heart broken.

Her smile turned into a grim line, "I'm so sorry, guys, I can't make it...," she announced without making eye contact to either of the men. She was afraid to see their disappointment which could lead to her surrender towards her own wish. She wasn't in the position to disobey her father, not to mention the order was spoken only ten minutes back.

"Is something in the way?" Cloud asked carefully.

She nodded, "I... My father forbids me to go out," realizing how it had sounded somehow misleading, she snapped her head up to meet Cloud's barely confused gaze, "I-I mean, I don't know why...! I asked if it was because of yesterday, but he said it isn't... Well, he didn't actually say no, but...," she sighed, exasperated at how bad her speech was, "You get the point, right?"

"No, I don't." Denzel said innocently, his hand still clasped in Cloud's gloved one. He looked back and forth between the two adults with his wide eyes, and neither could hold back their chuckle.

"The point is," Cloud kneeled to match Denzel's eye level, dropping a hand on his shoulder, "Tifa wishes she could go with us, but she cannot."

The little boy inclined his head, brows drawn together, "But I know about that already...?" when he didn't get any responses, he shrugged, "That's too bad, Tifa. I hope we can go together next time." he said with a bright smile. Child innocence surprised her sometimes.

Tifa replied the smile and was futile in her attempt to not reach out and ruffle the boy's already messy hair, "I hope so too, Denzel. Now you go have fun with Cloud, okay?"

"Okay!" he chirped, tugging at his brother's hand, "Come on, Cloud, we'll miss the fortune telling!"

Cloud kept his gaze at her, silently asking if everything was alright. She put on a little smile and mouthed 'Don't worry'.Although it wasn't even near enough to satisfy him, he nodded anyway, and waved a hand over his shoulder as he left with Denzel.

* * *

Tifa was fuming.

She leaned against the wide, rectangular, finely carved wooden table while perching her chin atop one hand, staring out of the vertical window flanked by maroon tapestries. Her lips formed a pout and her mind was somewhere else. She was upset about her father's one-sided decision and she was in no mood to do anything, let alone study.

Tifa heard the sound of a book making a contact with the wooden table, and her teacher slash Angeal's advisor slash Minister of Defense's voice came next, "Tifa. Concentrate, please." he said, his tone between commanding and cajoling.

The princess in question let out a huff and shifted her gaze to him, "Genesis, can we skip today's lesson?"

He raised eyebrows and finally took out the chair across Tifa and sat down, "Why? And before you answer my inquiry, do not even attempt to use the health excuse. I know you are physically healthy." he stated, staring at her sternly.

It wasn't the first time he had to encounter a grumpy Tifa. Mostly, the princess was just sleepy or she was having an argument with someone. And by the way she was pouting and scoffing, the latter seemed to have more possibility.

"Is Zack teasing you too much?" he prompted, trying to get in-depth with his princess' problem.

She shook her head half-heartedly, "We're fine. Zack's great." she said honestly. A little later, she noticed how Genesis remained silent, as if waiting for her to continue and explain the situation herself. Tifa knew that no matter what method she used, her attempt to hide things from Genesis Rhapsodos would remain futile. It was like the man could see right through everyone's mind, and that was exactly why the king inheritedhim as the Minister of Defense.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she shifted so that she was sitting up straight in front of him. When she threw him a glance, the man merely raised an eyebrow, "It's my father," she finally confessed.

Genesis smiled, his way of praising Tifa's courage and honesty, "What's with your father?" he questioned gently.

"I don't know, he insists I stay in the castle until further notice. He didn't even say why; he leads me to believe that it's not my fault."

"Well, perhaps that's because it is not your fault."

"I know, but not stating any reasons is doing nothing but worrying me!" she snapped while remaining well-mannered.

Genesis leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms on his chest, "Honestly, I haven't heard about this; I was away to Junonyesterday." he stated, "I will talk to your father, but I make no promises. I'll see what I can do." he broke into another smile, "Now, what do you say we go back to our lesson?"

Tifa couldn't help but to return that oh-so-gentle smile with hersand she nodded.

* * *

The lesson that lasted for another forty-five minutes had finally ended and Tifa was walking towards her bedroom, holding a short pile of books in her hands. She didn't know whether to be thankful or not that Genesis had given her morehomework—which she still couldn't understand why the hell it was called homework while in fact she studied in her homeevery day. Anyway, her teacher implied that those works were to help distract her mind. She really hoped it would do.

Tifa exhaled heavily and halted abruptly when the sight of the study room came into her view. She knew her father was there around this time, but she didn't feel like talking. So she went passed the wooden door.

Or she intended to.

_"You know I would do anything to stop him, Cid!"_

_"I know! But do you really want to risk this, Angeal? She died that night and you know that could happen to Tifa as well!"_

_Me? Died? What the hell is going on?_

"Teef? What are you doing there?"

Tifa jolted on her spot and clutched a hand over her shocked heart. She made a sharp turn and spotted Zack walking towards her, "Zack! You scared me!"

The older man shrugged, absently running a hand through his dark hair, "You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing, I was just passing by. I'm going back to my room, see you later." she took hurried steps, hoping Zack would let her go, but apparently he wouldn't.

"Wait," he hooked a hand on her elbow. When she stared sharply at him, he continued, "Heard father wanted to keep you inside?"

Tifa scowled, "Yeah, without telling me why." she emphasized.

"Whatever it is, it must be a good reason."

She stared at him incredulously, her jaw slightly apart, "Nowyou're siding with father? What's wrong with you, Zack? Why is everyone being absurd?" she interrogated.

Zack let go of her arm and shifted his legs so that they were facing each other, "No, listen to me, Tixy. I am not siding with father, nor with you. I just know that if father goes as far as not letting you outside the inner yard, he must have a worthy excuse. I never said I know what it is." he amended the end.

When Tifa's lips turned downwards, Zack chuckled and ruffled her hair, just like he always did, "Come on, cheer up! At least you've got more time to spend with me, no?" he teased.

The grim turned into an adorable pout, "I don't want that." she jested, fixing her messed up hair.

With a last short laugh, Zack turned to tap her shoulder, "Well, I have something else to do, you busy yourself until I'm available, 'kay?" he winked and started to walk away.

"Make yourself available for your future wife, Zacky!"

Ignoring her teasing, he waved a hand over his shoulder nonchalantly and opened the door to the study room just as he heard her footsteps disappearing. He closed the wooden thing behind him and sighed.

* * *

The pile of homework was momentarily forgotten as Tifa perched her elbows on the window sill, staring into the horizon before her eyes. She huffed and with half-lidded eyes, let her thought wandered here and there.

Her ruby eyes snapped wide open when something popped right in front of her face. A second after, a few couples of soap bubbles entered her sight, effectively pulling her lips into an almost childish grin.

Tifa stood up from her chair, palmed planted on the window sill and she looked downwards to meet the sight of Cloud grinning just as widely at her, a small bottle in one of his hands, "Princess! Cloud Strife reporting; a bottle of soap has arrived especially for Your Royal Highness!" he shouted as he lifted his free hand to reveal a similar bottle.

Tifa laughed and without further words, stepped back from the window. A few moments later, the both of them were holding their respective bottle of soap, complete with a circular metal wire.

Behind a near window, Zack watched his little sister and his soldier played, resembling a couple of little kids chasing each other and laughing merrily as they filled the yard with countless bubbles. He crossed his arms on his chest, back resting on a pillar. The prince of Midgar shifted his glance to where his father was sitting on his throne.

"What're you gonna do, Pops?" he asked casually.

"There is no better idea, Zack. I hope you are aware of it."

Zack winced, "Yeah, unfortunately I am."

They fell into a solid silence, both busy with their own thoughts. The King let out a heavy sigh and hung his head as a memory entered his mind. Eleven years, and yet it felt like yesterday. Time really did fly.

_A series of rapid knocking caught his attention immediately and he stood straight up, marching towards the door that hid his throne. He opened the large object and his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_"Tseng? What are you—what happened?" he questioned frantically._

_The man with long, dark hair remained stoic although he did seem a little restless. Their attention shifted to the little girl wearing blue dress in Tseng's arm. Her tiny body was limp, her eyes closed, and she looked unkempt._

_The King of Midgar frowned and just by the way he stared at the man in front of him, it was enough to know that he demanded explanation._

_Tseng took a deep inaudible breath before speaking up in an almost monotonous voice, as if he didn't know what to feel._

_"Nibelheim is on fire, Sire."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! Here's chapter three! Is it enough cliffhanger? X) My pace is getting a little slower since school has started again and it's very hard not to feel sleepy at 9 in the evening, so please bear with me! XD Anyway, review is always welcomed!


	5. Chapter 4

Tonight was Angeal's birthday celebration. The King had thought of many ways to cancel it, but found no reason to. It was an annual celebration that had never been put on a halt before, so if he did this year, people who were regularly invited would find it odd. Tifa knew her father always hated being the center of attention unnecessarily, but she was one of a few people that encouraged him to still celebrate it.

So that's why she was currently in front of a full body sized mirror, checking herself although countless people had complimented how naturally beautiful she was. Her favorite maroon dress added to the graceful sight and Tifa just needed a single smile to perfect her look that night.

"Teef? Ready to go?" Zack's voice was dimmed behind the door to her room.

She turned around and walked to open it, "Yeah, let's go." she reached out to circled her fingers on the crook of his elbow; beside doing it for formality, to be honest walking in a quiet high-heeled shoes proved to be quite a challenge for her. "Are people coming in already?"

"A few, maybe." he shrugged.

The rest of the trip was done in a comfortable silence until they reached the hallway that led to the ballroom. It was actually a makeshift ballroom, since on daily basis, the wide space was a dining room which made Tifa rethink that perhaps it was a makeshift dining room instead, considering how big and spacious the room was.

Two guards opened the door for them and as they stepped inside, a few people that Zack had mentioned earlier turned their attention to the pair. Tifa was kind of used to be the center of people's curiosity, but she never said she liked it either. Being a princess, a public figure, forced her to learn how to smile even when her heart was breaking if she was hurting. She never favored that idea as well; feeding people with hollow optimism which hardly eased any problems. But she did it anyway; it was part of her duty.

"Zack, Tifa!"

Two heads simultaneously reacted to their name's calling and Tifa beamed even before she saw who it was, "Yuffie!" she exclaimed and let go of her hand on Zack's to hug the slightly smaller girl while Zack grinned and nodded his greeting, "Thanks for coming!" she said.

Yuffie waved her hand dismissively, "The pleasure's mine," she turned to the only male between them, "Mind if I borrow your sister for a while?"

The puppy eyes and fluttering eyelashes were of no use, actually. Tifa knew Zack would gladly grant any wishes requested by those who were of female variety, "Sure, I'll go bother father instead, he looks like he could use some humor right now." he said, jerking his chin to where the king was seated. True, he looked kind of bored chatting with some important people Tifa couldn't even tell who, but she shot him a glare anyway.

"If you upset father, you know what I'd do." she said sternly, pointing a warning index finger at him.

Zack threw his hands up in defense, "You know I can't help myself, Teef. But hey, it's his birthday, I might have something else in mind." he wiggled an eyebrow and was gone with a cackle before his sister could impale the heel of her shoe into his wild spiky hair.

Yuffie looked amused, "That guy's getting married? Ha, I wish his wife the best." she commented, which earned a scoffed laughter from her friend. "Anyway, do you feel like going anywhere? Maybe tomorrow? Since your father is so generous he lets me and my old man stays here for a night." she winked, circling her hands around Tifa's arm and leading her to a corner of the room with a table full of orange juice.

Tifa's eyes lit up at the thought of having a friend staying over, but it was barricaded with soon-to-be annoyance rather than anxiousness, "Nah, I'm still grounded."

"Grounded? What did you do, girl?"

"Not really grounded, actually. Father said it has nothing to do with my doings. Well, that is what he makes me believe." she shrugged, "Who knows if he is sugar-coating a fact?"

"I hope he is. Just so you know, the partner-in-crime position is still vacant." she jested, lifting an orange colored glass off the table and took a sip from it. Tifa smiled and imitated her action. "Well then I guess we're staying inside, huh? I can live with that, don't worry. I'll try to find some interesting things to do. And—oh, damn it." Yuffie groaned and her shoulders slumped. Tifa followed her line of direction and smiled sympathetically at her; Yuffie's father slash King of Wutai, Godo, was motioning her daughter to come towards him.

"Seems like you are needed, Princess." she teased.

Yuffie voiced a non-verbal disapproval, "I'll see you later, Teef. Bye!"

Tifa waved back at her and let out a small sigh. Now that she was all alone, she was effectively paying more attention to her surroundings. People were increasing in amount, all clad in glamorous outfit and jewelries. Tifa recognized some people; that one was Scarlet, Princess of Junon who had nothing but money in her mind. She took a mental note to warn Zack since Scarlet seemed to take—unhealthy—interest in her brother. And Tifa was a bit surprised to see Elena who must have come all the way from the Northern part of the continent. Elena was nice and Tifa smiled and waved at her when their eyes met. After naming other recognizable people in her mind while exchanging greetings in between, Tifa decided she'd wander around the foyer until the party started.

Just when she whirled around—in her killer high-heeled shoes—she squealed at the sight of a well suited man who was apparently standing still right behind her all the time. Losing her balance, Tifa instinctively lashed out her hands and the man caught her elbow firmly.

The person in question gave her a brilliant smile, "Be careful, Princess. You wouldn't want the party to start out without you, would you?"

Tifa scowled despite her embarrassed flush, "Cloud, what are you doing here?" she inquired. It's not like guards weren't allowed to be in a party; in fact, they were the most needed personnel in case anything went wrong. But albeit no rule had been made, guards were not to actually enter a party wearing an expensive-looking suit like Cloud's.

He narrowed his eyes, "I'm your personal guard," he stated factually.

"Yeah, so?" she countered.

His lips turned into a boyish grin, "To be honest, I don't have any idea what I'm doing. Vincent appointed me to wear this," he motioned to his outfit, "And watch over you." by the end of the speech, he was wearing a smug smile instead of that grin Tifa silently liked.

That made her chuckle, "You are enjoying this," it came out more like a statement than a question. "I wonder why, though. I mean why you are dutied to do this, it's not like I need to be baby-sitted," she snarled with a roll of her ruby eyes.

"My job doesn't include explaining, and since I am just as oblivious as you are, why don't we just enjoy? After you go greet King Barret and his daughter over there, however."

Tifa turned to the direction pointed by Cloud and she smiled at the sight of a bulky man with a tiny girl beside him. She looked back at Cloud and with a silent permission, she walked over to where the both of them were standing.

"Barret, Marlene!" she greeted enthusiastically. Both Barret and Tifa had long ago agreed in the formality, since Tifa was already like a daughter he never had, although he adopted Marlene a few years ago.

"Tifa!" the brunette chirped, throwing herself into Tifa's open arm. They exchanged hugs for a while until the older woman let go and straightened her body once more.

"Good to see you, dear." it was Barret's turn to give her an amiable embrace. He held her at arm's length and examined her, then he made a sound with the inside of his cheek and shook his head, "You are growing up as a fine lady. I'm quite surprised, considering how you are mostly surrounded by men." he commented.

Tifa offered him a soft smile, "It's just the way I am," she stated.

The smile he returned was one of his restless smiles; his dark eyes tainted with concern. Before Tifa could put more thought into it, however, he looked down to meet his daughter's eyes, "Marlene, do you want to meet Denzel?" he asked.

The little girl bobbed her head excitedly Tifa had to smile at that, "I can ask Cloud to bring him here," she offered.

"Or I can just take her to him. Certainly, if you don't mind, Your Majesty." Cloud had magically appeared between them and by now he was bowing to Barret.

The King gave a hearty laugh, "Hiya, Spiky! I hope you're taking a well care of Tifa!"

Cloud smiled, and Tifa swore she saw mischief in his blue eyes, "The King would already have my head if I am not." he jested, which acquired another gruff laugh from the bigger man.

"Anyway, would you please take my daughter to play with mini you?" Barret requested. It was one of many things that made Tifa enamored him; he was polite and modest, even though he had all the authority to command. He never forgot to say 'please' and never hesitated to thank people, no matter who they were.

"It's an honor, Your Majesty." said Cloud. He then turned and smiled at Marlene. "Let's go."

"Un! Bye Papa, bye Tifa!" she waved, her other hand moved to sneak in between Cloud's. Marlene had fallen to Cloud's charm as soon as they met and it was like the man had two younger siblings. Tifa always wondered what it was in Cloud that made children liked him; he didn't really talk much with them, let alone play. Somehow children came to him and he never despised them either. Tifa blushed inwardly when she realized that she might be one of those children.

Remembering she still had Barret in her company, she turned back to him, "So, how have you been?" she asked.

Barret gave her a slight nod, the one that was barely indicated by the movement of his chin, "Fine," as if to answer her unspoken question, he added, "I just thought that maybe we can talk some more while Marlene and Denzel go play."

Tifa's eyes softened and she laid a hand on his upper arm, "Let's talk outside. It's still a few more couple of minutes until eight," when Barret gave a positive response, they made their way outside, sauntering over a few people and greeting them politely. Tifa opened the glass door that joint the ballroom with a foyer and the breeze hit her face immediately. It wasn't cold, but her almost backless dress hardened the effect.

"I heard your old man is planning a wedding for Zack?" he began.

Tifa winced slightly at the thought, "Yeah, and as you might've expected, Zack loathed the idea. A lot."

Barret made a wordless tone of amusement, "I bet he does. But he naturally respects women and is responsible enough; I've seen that back when he was just a young boy," he looked at Tifa and smiled, "You know he'll do well."

Tifa let out a sigh and softly smiled, "Yeah, I know he doesn't really dislike father; he just never told me any reasons."

"Ha, the probability of him having too high dignity to admit is ninety-eight percent, Teef."

It drew out another soft laughter from her, "It's the other two percent that I'm concerned of." she admitted. They fell into a not-so-comfortable silence, Barret standing with his hands clasped behind him, going into a stoic mode that Tifa was familiar with but somehow apprehensive of, while Tifa shifted her slight weight from one leg to another, finally feeling the aftermath of being in such an open area with the dress she was currently clad in. She shuddered a little now and then, and she was afraid that it might not only because of the breeze.

She was glad she didn't have to be the one breaking the silence, "Midgar is such a beautiful place," Barret commented, and Tifa hummed her agreement. The man then turned his gaze at her, "Do you love being here, Tifa?"

"Of course I do," she voiced, no hesitation was found in her tone.

However, Tifa could have sworn she saw Barret's shoulders slumping slightly at her certain answer. He nodded regardless and smiled at her, a smile that contained so much fatherly feeling it eased her mind immediately, "Of course you do," he repeated. His brows shot up when he notices Tifa's shivering, "It's cold out here, isn't it? Let's get back inside; the party's starting up."

* * *

There were not many differences in this year's celebration. His father would give a short speech, thanking all the people who had bother coming and the people who had prepared the event. Then Genesis would say grace to start dinner and eventually the dining began. Her father had successfully and sternly avoided both candle blowing and cake cutting; hence there was only sliced cake. Luxurious cuisines were served, as well as wine and other alcoholic and non-alcoholic drink. One of the guards' duties was to make sure no one was too drunk.

Sometimes between nine and ten in the evening, they cleared the center of the ballroom to make space for ballroom dancing. Tifa had always loved this part of a celebration. She loved dancing and didn't even mind if her shoes were a bit of a handicap, just because she felt too happy to let anything be in her way.

Her father would always be her first dancing partner. Angeal moved to the center and like any other males in the room, he bowed and offered a hand to Tifa. She grinned seeing the mischievous smirk on his face, "May I have this dance, My Lady?" he teased.

Tifa laughed eventually and placed her hand on top of his opened palm. They got into position and soon fell into the rhythm.

"Happy birthday, Father." she said once again.

"Thank you, Dear. I really am getting so old," he replied. "You would have to knock some sense into Zack's rock-hard head soon." he added, which made Tifa laughed at the humor.

"I'll try my best. I'm curious as to who his wife would be, though?"

"Oh, don't worry, she will make an appearance soon. And trust me, she is a good woman; if Zack doesn't like her, there _is_ something wrong with him."

Tifa's face softened, "I hope he's still sane, then."

"Yeah, and as about you, I...," he let out an almost inaudible sigh, "I actually have a plan for you too, Tifa."

Tifa inclined her head slightly, "What is it, Father?"

Before she could answer, however, Zack came into her frame of view, complete with his cheerful grin, "Would you mind, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Angeal turned to look at his son and smiled awkwardly, "Sure, she's all yours." he let go of Tifa and soon she was in Zack's a little bit firmer form. She was about to protest the interruption since her father had not answered the question—which probably would answer more than one question, but her brother's words distracted her a little bit.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight, little sister?" he flirted, accompanied with a short appreciative whistle.

Tifa coughed out a chuckle, "Thank you. You look better too, big brother." she replied.

Zack made a prideful noise, "Of course, I—"

"Zack, would you mind?"

Tifa's eyes lit up at the sound of that familiar deep voice right behind her. She turned her head just enough to catch a sight of golden hair and sky blue eyes. Zack didn't even have the chance to disapprove as Cloud reached out his hand to take both of Tifa's, one at a time and turned her body away from Zack.

"Hey, what the hell, man?" the older man scowled, but Tifa heard laughter in his voice. She looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently.

"See you later, Zack." Zack worked his best pout which earned an I-don't-care glare from Tifa and he went away eventually, probably wandering to find another pretty partner. Tifa returned her gaze and almost squeaked in surprise realizing how close she was with Cloud. One of his hands was circling around her waist, resting on the small of her back and holding her up against him.

Coincidentally, the music changed to a much slower beat and the dancing slowed as well. There were many couples surrounding them, but Tifa couldn't care more about them. She was drowned in a sea of blue that was Cloud's eyes and infinite warmth that was Cloud's body pressed against her. For a second, she felt like she wasn't going to be able to let go.

Despite his confident gestures, he had uncertainty in his voice, "Is it alright, Teef?" he gingerly asked, and it took her a second to realize what he meant.

Tifa smiled, hoping her blush-on was enough to hide the natural one, "Of course. Besides," she shifted her gaze and stared at the lapels of his suit instead, "You look like a prince."

Cloud seemed to be pleased by her words because he held her tighter against him if it was even possible. Tifa decided that being awkward would ruin the warm, fuzzy feeling she had in her, so she looked back up and met his eyes once more. For a long moment, they shared no words and simply rocked back and forth gently, falling deep into the mellow tunes. Tifa smiled shyly when she realized what the lyric of the song was saying.

_Put your head on my shoulder._

Her eyes were showing hesitation and Cloud caught it after he inclined his head in question. He returned the smile and nodded, a barely there movement that moved some of his spikes.

And what the heck, Tifa was enjoying herself too much to care what the world would say to her afterwards.

Slowly, she lowered her head and just like how the song encouraged all the couples in the room, she gently pressed the side of her face on his shoulder and felt more warmth entered her. Cloud smelled like clean clothes, and manly perfume, and simply... Cloud.

"Cloud...," she voiced out, her tone small and low.

Cloud hummed a response and Tifa felt her stomach flipped when he tilted his head, effectively brushing his lips over her temple, "What is it, Tifa?" he inquired in an equally low tone, only that it was much deeper and it made her whole body tingled because it was whispered right into her ear.

Tifa lost her interest in speaking; she just wanted to be in his arms and would not risk doing anything that could stop him. She shook her head slightly, "Nothing," and Cloud believed her because she sounded peaceful and relaxed.

The both of them stayed that way until the song ended, and continued as another slow song played. Tifa had never felt this safe, and somewhere deep in her heart she was afraid that she would break if Cloud's warmth was lost.

But right now, nothing mattered more than the feeling of him being there with her.

* * *

**A/N: **I am very sorry for the late update, school is getting in the way x_x And you know what? I planned this chapter to be the shortest chapter after prologue, but it turns out as the longest chapter so far. Please don't nail me if the next is shorter XD I apologize for lingering around without answering any questions from previous chapters, but I promise I will answer all of them!

As for the song, yes, I'm using Michael Buble's again, because I love him that much. XD

I hope the CloTi fluff is up to your expectation :3 Review is always welcomed!


	6. Chapter 5

Tifa woke up to the sound of soldiers' voices shouting orders to one another. She blinked her eyes a few times, rubbing them with her delicate fingers in attempt to will away the sleepiness. The sun was shining gently, which means it was nowhere near noon and she silently grunted. It was her precious holiday where there was no sound of Genesis' lullaby-like voice telling her the history of Gaia; she basically hated anyone who dare to disturb it, not to mention so early in the morning.

After tossing her bed cover off her body, she swung her legs to the side and jumped off her bed. Out of curiosity, she approached one of the the curtain-covered windows and opened it, squinting her eyes when the amount of light was a little bit too much. Tifa quickly adjusted to it and focused on the soldiers scattered in the yard. They were surrounding a horse carriage and if not for the different color, Tifa wouldn't notice it was a new one. There were no carving on the woods; unlike the castle's usual ones and the windows were completely sealed by dark maroon curtain.

"Is that a guest's?" she mumbled to herself, but after carefully listening to the soldiers, currently reminding those who were in charge of moving it, Tifa caught the words to 'be careful or the King will tell me to remove your remains'. So it must be her father's then.

The sound of knocking snapped her out of her musing and she turned to unlock the door, checking herself in the mirror out of habit on the way.

"Good morning, Princess."

Jessie, head of the maids, bowed to her and was replied by another bow. It was a habit as well; she never felt right not replying people's respect, "Good morning, Jessie. If it's breakfast, I'll go to the dining room today." she assumed.

The brown-haired girl smiled politely, "I understand. I am here to supply you some new clothes; His Majesty gave these to me himself and told me to bring them here this morning." she handed a pile of said objects, "His Majesty also told me to inform you that he expects you to keep it until further notice. Of course, you are free to wear them at anytime." she added.

Tifa examined the clothes in her hands. They were new; true, but she rose an eyebrow noticing how simple and 'low profile' they were. It's not like she didn't like it-in fact, she preffered them better-but all the times her father had given her new clothes, they were usually either simple but expensive or luxurious _and_ expensive.

"Thank you, Jessie. I will talk to father myself." she said anyway. When Jessie bowed once more and excused herself, Tifa stared at the clothes once more before deciding to go back inside to prepare herself for the day. Things had been quiet odd and maybe she could question Zack about it.

* * *

The door to Zack's favorite spot in the castle opened and Tifa went in without hesitation. Her brother was, as usual, sitting leisurely on a long chair, one leg on top of another, a book in his hand. For someone so... rebellious, Tifa found this hobby of his kinda odd at first, but later on she figured out it was probably Genesis' doing. She herself favored reading as well.

"Good morning, Tixy!" he greeted, voice as cheerful as ever Tifa couldn't help but smile as she sat down on the end of the chair.

"Good morning, Zack. Do I disturb you? I can come back later."

Zack closed his book and put it away, "S'okay, I'm on the boring part anyway. Is something in your mind?" he asked. Tifa pressed her lips together, shifting her glance downwards and suddenly picking interest in the hem of her shirt, "Teef?" he prompted with a raised eyebrow.

She softly sighed and looked up, "It's nothing big, actually. I might be just overthinking." she replied, hinting a warning in her voice, in case Zack would laugh at what she was worrying over.

The man smiled, however, and spoke up, "But something _is_ bothering you, and the fact that you go all the way to actually wanting to talk to me must mean something." he commented, "Can I help you?"

"I'm just wondering... Do you feel like there are... odd business around the castle?" she finally blurted out.

Much to her expectation, Zack frowned and inclined his head in confusion, "Odd business?" he repeated. When Tifa nodded, he crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back, "Like what?"

"Some soldiers were taking care of a simple-looking carriage this morning, and father gave me new clothes too. I know it sounds like nothing, but these clothes, they are...," she thought of a proper word to say it; she didn't want to insult her father or sounding like she disrespected him, "They are different from what he usually gives me. Not that I complain, though. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he answered, then he let out a long exhale, causing her to feel restless a little bit, "Honestly, I don't know what it means with the carriage and clothes. But, Tifa...," he stared at her and his smile looked both reminiscing and sad, "Tomorrow is mom's death anniversary." he completed.

Oh.

The whole carriage and clothes things still didn't really make sense to her, but at least she knew now what the business was all about, "Oh," she voiced out loud, "I see."

They fell silent after that, both busy with their own, Tifa suspected, different thoughts. Until Zack broke it by asking, "You don't hate her, do you, Teef?"

Tifa stared at her older brother for a long while, searching his violet-blue eyes. She found love, gentleness, worries... and Tifa frighteningly felt like he was hiding something. She didn't bring up anything about it, however, as she answered, voice steady and controlled, "No, I don't."

Her gaze was so soft and sincere that Zack almost felt guilty for it, "I'm sorry," he blurted out without thinking.

"For what?"

Zack reached up to rub the back of his neck, just like how Cloud usually would do if he was nervous. For a moment, her brother looked young and Tifa smiled at that, "You know... After all you've been through, you have no hatred towards mom. And yet here I am; going all 'Yeah, you are my father and the King of freaking Midgar but I'm not going to listen to you anyway' towards father." he explained, then he looked at her apologetically, "I'm not ready to answer that, Teef, I'm sorry."

Tifa's smile widened, "Don't worry, Zack. Whenever you're comfortable." she stated, "Anyway, you don't have to feel guilty either; you were practically my shield when it came to mom." her voice had laughter in it that made Zack smiled as well.

_Tifa flinched in her father's arm and clutched to the back of his shirt tighter when her mother yelled, "She is an unwanted child, Angeal!"_

_Angeal scowled, "Don't you say that about her!" he shifted his glance to Tifa, his eyes soft and reassuring, "Tifa, darling, go back to your room. I'll meet you there." he said, and Tifa could only nodded with watery eyes. When she was let go, she ran as fast as an eight-year-old girl could go and stormed out of the room to see Zack standing in the hallway._

_The older boy looked at her figure and she finally broke into tears, sobbing quiet painfully. Zack immediately paced closer to her and gave her a crushing hug, "Don't cry, Teef." he said._

_Her sobbing continued, "Why? Why does mommy hate me so much, Zack?" she asked, her innocent heart breaking._

_"No, mom doesn't hate you! She's just in a bad mood today." he replied, stroking a hand through her long hair._

_She shook her head vehemently, "But she always say that about me; that I am an unwanted child. Mommy doesn't want me!"_

_"That's not true. Even if it is true, which I highly doubt, nothing will change. I will always love you, Teef. I'm sure Cloud would say the same!"_

_Tifa looked up to see her brother grinning to her and felt his hand patting her head affectionately, "Really?"_

_His grin widened and he nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"_

Tifa smiled at the memory, and by the way Zack's eyes were glinting, he must be thinking the same too. She wouldn't know, though, he could've just been thinking about one of his girlfriends. Zack had a very unique view of relationship; he perceived he could have as many 'girlfriends' as he wanted, but there would always be only one 'lover' he could have. Tifa couldn't disagree so she went along.

"Thinking of your girlfriend? Which one?" she jested. As soon as it came out of her, however, his face turned sour.

"Speaking of which...," he hung his head, "I am meeting my I-hope-not-soon-to-be-wife today." Tifa made a sound of amusement and he growled, "Not funny, Teef."

She shrugged, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes, "I'm not saying it is." she stood up and straightened her dress, "Just tell me when; I definitely am _not _going to miss it." with that, accompanied by Zack's wordless complain, she went out of the balcony.

* * *

"Cloud,"

The blond soldier who was currently polishing his weapon snapped his head to where the voice came from. He nodded, "Vincent."

Vincent Valentine, prime commander of Midgar's soldiers entered the barrack, moving swiftly with his long, red cloak and stood right in front of Cloud, "I've got something to tell you." he announced.

Cloud stared at him suspiciously. Vincent never talked much, so when he did, everyone couldn't help but feel the unintended trepidation. He nodded again, however. And sensing that the commander wanted to talk in private, he put away his sword, stood up, then he followed him outside their little headquarter.

Just when they were both out of sight did Cloud questioned, "What is it, Vincent?"

The older man looked at him over his shoulder, crimson eyes observing. He stopped walking so Cloud imitated the action. He was now standing still about five steps away from Vincent.

Vincent looked up sky that was tainted with dark clouds threatening to pour out its content onto the terrain, then he spoke up, "It's about the princess."

* * *

Tifa wished she could capture this moment and kept it forever. One, because Zack's face was priceless and two, because it's a good blackmail material. She pressed her lips together in attempt to stifle a laugh and if only her brother wasn't dumbfounded, he would've nudged her side with his elbow hard.

Zack was staring at a woman like he had never seen one before. That far, everything was normal. But he was staring at a woman that was supposed to be his wife in the future. And when she said staring, she meant _staring_, unblinking at all.

Aerith Gainsborough, Princess of Kalm. A beautiful girl, Tifa sincerely admitted. With long, hazelnut, neatly braided hair, emerald green eyes, slender figure, and a gentle smile, she definitely swept Zack Hewley off his feet.

Tifa finally decided she should be the one giving her brother a nudge, "Say something, man." she whispered.

Just then did Zack responded. He snapped out of his dazing phase and smiled nervously as he extended one of his hand and took the lady's hand to plant a greeting kiss on the back of it, "Hello, I'm Zack Hewley." he said.

Aerith gave what to Zack the most gentle smile he'd ever seen and bowed the princess way, "Aerith Gainsborough, Lord Zack. It is an honor to be finally able to meet you." she replied politely.

Zack let out an awkward chuckle, "The pleasure's mine." then he fell silence. Tifa swore Zack had never been speechless as long as she'd known him, so she took this as a cue to leave with her father.

"Father, what do you say we leave them alone so they could get to know more of each other?" she offered with a sly smirk which earned a glare from Zack.

"Good idea," Angeal nodded, then he smiled at his son and Aerith, "We'll leave now, take your time." he said, taking Tifa along with him. As soon as the door closed, Tifa bursted into a fit of laughter, one that squeezed tears out of the corners of her eyes. Through her happily squinted sights, she could see her father grinning from ear to ear.

Coughing the last of her chuckles, she wiped the tears away. "You have nothing to worry, Dad." she reassured. "Make Aerith pulls him into agreeing whatever you need him to agree for and we're done."

Angeal chuckled, "That's right. I have always expected him to give positive response, but...," he made a sound in his throat which sounded so much like an amused laugh, "Certainly I have never imagined it to be that epic." After letting Tifa continued her laughter for another minute—while joining in himself—he smiled to his daughter, "Well then, I have things to plan with Cid and Genesis. See you later, dear." he said as he leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Tifa replied the smile, "See you later, Father." and they went separate ways. Her mood was in the up side so she opted to take a walk outside rather than spend the rest of her day in a bedroom—or risk getting caught being bored by her personal teacher.

By the time she reached the inner yard where the flower field was located, she spotted golden spiky hair moving along tall grass and sunflowers. She quickly ducked her head, lowered her body, and sneaked her way until she was only a few steps away from his back. Quickly, she threw herself forward and caught both of his upper arms, slightly jolting him. "Tifa?" he questioned, voice both surprised and shyly happy. He had turned over to face her.

Tifa giggled, "Didn't expect you to be so surprised." she commented.

The corner of his lips tugged a little bit upward, "Caught by a princess, who wouldn't?" he teased, earning him a playful smack on his arm. "What are you doing out here, by the way?"

She shrugged and began playing with the grass surrounding the both of them, "I don't feel like being inside," she said to which Cloud nodded. She raised her eyes to meet his and stared at him through long eyelashes, "Speaking of which; why don't we go outside?" she whispered, expression almost sly.

Cloud's eyebrows shot up, "You are not allowed to." the sentence was meant to be both statement and question.

"I know, that's why we're going to sneak out. Are you with me?" she winked.

The soldier was slowly dismantling his own barrier, "We're gonna get in trouble, Tifa."

Tifa rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Come on, Cloud Strife. We'll be back before anyone notices, and besides, my father is busy with both Cid _and_ Genesis!" she explained, then she bravely circled her fingers in the crook of his elbow, the gesture intended to be luring, "Let's go to our lake."

Cloud's last defence was brought down like a keep destroyed by dozens of warriors.

With a simple plan of using the back door, Cloud ushered Tifa outside as he distracted the guards surrounding the areas. Unlike Tifa, Cloud was free to go anywhere he wished around that time, so he went out as easy as... well, a soldier going through castle gate. Tifa was thankful there were not so many guards scattered around the direction they were going.

What Tifa meant by their lake was a beautiful greenish blue lake, approximately five-hundred yards in diameter, located in a concealed place where one had to go through a fifteen-minute walk in the forest. Cloud and Tifa claimed this lake as theirs since as far as they knew, no one had ever visited it.

They had spent their childhood here, growing up together. Talking, laughing, sharing secrets and stories. The water was always pleasantly cool, except in winter when it froze almost completely. But then, they would just play on the ice until either they were too afraid to continue or the ice _did_ break. Her father would scold the both of them then, but they never got tired of going there over and over again.

Today, as in other days, the breeze brushed over them in blithe gentleness, silently reminding them that spring was there. Tifa watched as the water lurched in small waves and the underwater plants swayed along with it. She subconsciously smiled and approached the last surface that didn't touch water, hands clasped on her back.

"Don't you just love it here?" she said, much to herself.

Cloud responded by giving a short hum anyway. He stood right beside her, so close that their arms were brushing against each other. The next minutes were spent in silence with Cloud staring blankly at a distance and Tifa enjoying her time too much to notice that slightly dazed look on the man's face.

He finally spoke up, "Tifa,"

"Hm?"

When he didn't reply, Tifa tilted her head to the side and a little bit upward to meet his eyes. As Cloud turned to see her as well, both couldn't help but felt heat creaping up to their similarly pale cheeks. Tifa waited for him to continue.

Cloud took an almost invisible deep breath and instead of drawing desperate exhale, he turned it into a smile, "I just want you to know that I will always protect you."

The sudden words caught her off guard and she blinked in confusion. Before she could say anything, however, Cloud beat her to it. "No matter who, or where you are."

"Cloud, what are you—"

"I love you, Tifa."

She blinked. Once, twice, and she didn't reopen her eyes after the third time because the feel of Cloud's lips on hers was much more important.

Her brain had not even finished processing on what's going on, but there was nothing she could do other than to receive and even though a corner of her mind nagged her about them being too rushed, another part convinced her that it was necessarily rushed, though she couldn't make out why.

It was a soft kiss, no more than a gentle touch, but it said so much already. That he loved her, cared about her, needed her, and most importantly, his hand that was resting on the small of her back screamed to her that he wanted her safe and sound.

Tifa could've let out a joyful scream and jumped around the place in overflowing excitement, but she wouldn't risk ruining the moment. After all, their lake had finally been the place where they shared their first kiss, and Tifa smiled against his lips at the thought. He smiled, too, and began to pull back.

They were staring into each other's eyes. Claret met ice. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he could do so.

"Your Royal Highness, King Angeal has requested me to take you back to the castle, now."

They turned their head in unison and Tifa couldn't believe how fast her day had gone from perfectly great to defectively dreadful.

"Tseng...!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the late update! My internet went down just when I was about to post this chapter ;_; I'm not even posting this with my internet, I'm borrowing my friend's -_- Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Cloud's confession! And more questions, but I promise to answer everything, including why Cloud was a bit rushed here :D

Review is always welcomed!


	7. Chapter 6

The sight of books piling on the library desk used to be a mood booster, but just for today, she was so very much not amused by the thought of even opening a single page. Tifa let out a heavy exhale and shifted to lean against the said desk while perching her chin atop one hand, stealing a glance at the antique-looking clock sitting at the corner of the wooden object. Ten minutes until her lesson had to start and if she didn't want an extra lecture about being on time, she had to get up and walk her way to the study room now.

Half-heartedly, the slightly disoriented princess stood up and left the library. As she walked out of the building, she felt like leaving a sanctuary, a haven. And right now was the moment when she needed serenity the most, when she loathed the feeling of being outside of her comfort zone. Her thought flew to what happened last night.

_She cursed adulthood with all her might. If only she was still a child, caught playing outside with a boy over her curfew, her father wouldn't be burning a hole on her face with his deathly glare right now._

_But this was no childhood. She had to face the harsh truth that she was eighteen years old this year. There would be no excuses accepted, including this moment._

_"Why did you go outside, the two of you?" Angeal broke the cold silence with his deep, diplomatic voice and Tifa knew him well enough to realize that he was angry._

_She swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat and opened her mouth to answer—although she wasn't sure what to say either—but the man standing by her side beat her to it. "I was the one to give suggestion, Your Majesty. Lady Tifa is completely innocent."_

_The voice which he said it in was too calm and composed that Tifa shot a wide-eyed look at him immediately. Realizing what he had done, she turned back to her father. "No, Father. Wait—"_

_"I am ready to receive my comeuppance, Your Majesty."_

_"Cloud!"_

_"Very well, I will talk to your commander. You are dismissed."_

_"Wait, Father!" why won't they listen to her?_

_"As for you, Tifa," her father addressed, shooting another glare at her direction. He seemed to be quiet impatient. "You will receive extra lesson from Genesis and if I were you, I would not dare step outside of that gate ever again."_

_There was a full period at the end of the sentence which emphasized how much he did not want to be back-talked, and Tifa unwillingly complied to that wish. She could merely stare at Cloud who was flanked by two other guards, walking outside of the room. She knew very well why he did it; it was to protect her, but she couldn't slip pass the guilt that crept through her in every direction. Cloud did not deserve any punishments. However, she was not in the position to counter her father. Again._

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and continued walking dazedly, mostly relying to her memory the way to the study room.

But the sight of golden spikes would never miss her sight.

She stared wide-eyed at his figure. That's right; she had to go pass the barrack to go back to main building, so of course she'd meet him. He was leaning on the door frame, sky blue eyes empty and a dark scowl plastered on his pristine face. For a moment, Tifa felt relieved to know that she wasn't the only one suffering, but then she chided herself for thinking so; how selfish of her!

"Cloud...?" she called tentatively, stopping herself to stand barely five meters away from him.

He lifted his head fast at the familiar sound of her soothing voice. Tifa swore she saw a little hope and longing in those eyes for a second, but it could just have been her imagination, an image of what she wished she'd see.

The soldier stood up straight and bowed deeply, which caught Tifa a little off guard; Cloud had not done that to her for _years_. "Princess," he greeted in monotone.

Cloud didn't dare to look at her eyes directly. He was renowned for being stoic and was the best in hiding his emotion, but in the state he was in, the state _they_ were in, he wasn't so sure of his capability. One wrong move and his barrier would be destroyed and he couldn't afford bringing anymore trouble.

Tifa tried to smile. "How are you?"

He nodded. "I am fine, Your Royal Highness. Thank you, it is an honor for me to receive such attention."

She inclined her head in confusion. What had gotten into him? Did they punish him too hard he lost the ability to speak casually?

"I have to go to the lesson, but maybe we can meet again later? Bring Denzel with you too." she offered.

Cloud looked a little bit troubled as he rubbed the back of his head, but he was determined to keep his demeanor. "My apology, Your Royal Highness, but I cannot accompany you. I have works to do." he refused, too politely in Tifa's opinion.

And now the princess in her demanded answer.

"What's wrong, Cloud? It's because of what happened yesterday, isn't it? Why did you do that? You know it's not your fault!" she ranted, currently not possessing the ability—or the will—to stop herself.

He remained silent. Tifa decided she'd wait. His next words caught her completely off guard, however.

"It is better if we pretend we don't know each other, Tifa."

Her jaw dropped slightly and she stared at him as if he had just grown a third eye. What did he say? After years of knowing, of _loving_ each other, not to mention after the kiss they shared no more than twenty-four hours ago, he decided they should pretend not to know each other?!

"You are talking nonsense, Cloud Strife!"

He took a bow one more time. "Please excuse me, Princess."

"Cloud!"

The door was shut.

* * *

Cloud plopped down on the bench with a heavy sigh, head dipped down lowly. Clenching his joint hands together, he fought to squeeze out the thought that he had just broken the heart of a woman he declared he loved.

He knew he wasn't alone, so he wasn't at all surprised to hear a familiar deep voice coming from the corner of the room.

"Are you okay, Cloud?"

He sighed once again, "What do you think, Vincent?" The red-cloaked man didn't reply, so he continued. "The King told you not to punish me, didn't he? He knew it was Tifa all along." he stated.

Vincent grunted, but Cloud didn't really know if it was of agreement or the opposite. "You're fine with the idea?" he asked instead.

"What can I do? It's for her own sake; I do agree that it's better for her to hate me now rather than living the rest of her life lingering over me; an unworthy guy." he chuckled humorlessly.

This time, Cloud was sure the grunt meant agreement.

He leaned back with his palm planted on the bench and for the third time, he exhaled heavily.

"I'll miss her..."

* * *

What did her father do to him?

The thought kept running in her mind like a hamster exercising on its wheel endlessly. Cloud must have acted for a reason, and heaven knows what it was. He was distant and he was obviously sad with it, but he estranged himself from her nonetheless. The barrier he put up between them was as palpable as thin air. Tifa could only imagine how hard it must be for him to keep himself behind that concrete, ironically, transparent wall.

She let out an unintended sigh and stared down at the book before her, although her brain was somewhere else. She was so lost in her reverie she didn't even recognize the sudden silence and nearly jumped when Genesis was sitting right by her side out of the blue.

He smiled. "Are you alright, Tifa?"

She managed a forced upward tug on the corner of her lips. "I'm fine, Genesis."

"You don't look like you are, though."

"I'm okay," she insisted, meeting his concerned eyes and looked away a second after, realizing what a walking lying detector her teacher was. "Let's just continue the lesson."

His smile became more amused as time passed by. "But you aren't even listening to me," he said.

At that, Tifa hung her head. "I'm very sorry..."

He reached out his hand to give a supporting squeeze on her shoulder. "I understand. Is something bothering you?"

Nice. Now he had gone to his 'consultant' mode. "It's just about yesterday; I still feel bad for disobeying father." she supplied, tone getting irritated.

Genesis let out an amicable chuckle. "I'm guessing that is not the sole problem," when she turned to look at him, he raised an eyebrow. "I know you, Tifa. The last and only time you behave like this during a lesson is when Prince Rufus got engaged."

Tifa blushed hardly. "P-please, that's just a past...!"

"It's okay, no need to be bashful. I'm glad you grow up to be someone that could experience love. Anyway, back to the topic. So this is the second time you are acting this way." it sounded more like an accusation than a statement to Tifa.

"...What are you implying?"

He shrugged. "It's a wild guess, but I assume this has something to do with a man?"

She remained silent.

"Is this man named Cloud?"

Her fist collided with the table a little harder than gentle, partly from surprise, partly out of frustration. "How is it that you always know what's in my mind?" she asked, not even caring of denying.

Genesis simply smiled. "Years of reading books. Now it's not so hard to read people." he supplied. "Is something wrong between the two of you? Because of yesterday?"

Tifa sighed and she never met Genesis' eyes. She merely told the event from her point of view without missing any opinions. Genesis had listened carefully, nodding here and then without verbally interrupting. "So, yeah... I think it must be father's doing, but I am in no position to request anything from him." she finished, her shoulders sagging even more. "Is father hiding something from me, Genesis?" she asked, finally looking at his eyes apprehensively.

"I am not sure either, Tifa." he answered, and if he was keeping something away from her as well, Tifa couldn't tell. "But I am sure that King Angeal always wants the best for you, and he would never hurt you if not for your happiness." she seemed like she didn't have anything to counter him with, so he continued. "And as for Cloud, honestly it's pretty obvious how this must have something to do with your father as well, but in the end, the decision is in your hands; the both of you."

Tifa searched his eyes for a moment while hoping there would be no lies in those sincere eyes. Genesis' eyes were blue, too, but not as clear as Cloud's. Instead, they held warmth, wisdom, and kindness whereas Cloud's were more stern, but strangely torn between hesitance and recklessness. On top of all of that, however, Tifa loved how Cloud's impossible blue eyes were filled with love and gentleness it sometimes sent shiver down her spine.

She finally crooked a smile. "I understand. Let's continue the lesson, then."

Genesis replied her with another smile, but he closed his book, leaving Tifa palpably confused. "No, let's continue tomorrow. King Angeal said we should be assembled about ten minutes from now." he explained.

* * *

The meeting had only been a formality, much to Tifa's surprise. She thought her father would again list rules that she should obey in front of witnesses (Zack, Cid, Genesis, and a few soldiers) but no, right now he was merely explaining the kingdom's circumstances which in her opinion, didn't really matter to her.

Angeal was in the process of replying one of Cid's questions when the large door opened, successfully fishing everyone's attention. Entering the room was a man clad in black, a thin sword strapped on his back. He was kind of lanky but his move was graceful, as if each step were taken with precise calculation. His hair reached his shoulder, but what caught Tifa's attention was the color.

Silver.

Her heart skipped a beat without her knowing why, then it began pounding restlessly in her rib cage. It took a moment for her to realize that the men that were sitting with her had all stood up, creating a barrier in front of her and Angeal. Zack had his weapon, Cid with his harpoon, and even Genesis drew his crimson sword.

Angeal growled angrily. "What do you want?"

A seemingly panic soldier sat on his knee. "Your Majesty! I apologize; we tried our best to stop him!" he said in a breaking voice.

Tifa stood up and stood right behind Zack. "Zack, what's going on?" she whispered to her brother, who didn't reply immediately.

"Stay behind me, Teef." he merely said.

The silver-haired man chuckled and smirked maliciously. "Well, well, isn't it a nice welcome." he started. "I'm just here to see our beautiful lady."

Even from far away, Tifa could see the evil in his eyes. Who was this man?

Just then he started walking towards her and simultaneously, the human barrier drew closer to her. "Stay away, brat!" Cid snapped, pointing the sharp end of his weapon toward the man.

But if he was at least a little bit affected, he didn't show it. He stopped in his way and bowed to her direction. A moment later, he lifted his head while his body was still bent, staring into Tifa's eyes intently.

He had green, cat-like eyes that bore their way directly to her soul. "It's a pleasure to meet you... Lady Tifa." he said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and her shoulder stiffened as a rush of emotion, along with an unfamiliar memory, entered her mind.

A house.

A lady screaming her name, _"Tifa! Run!"_

Fire.

_Silver hair._

She felt herself falling just to be caught by Zack's arms, "Teef? Are you okay?"

It was Genesis' turn to growl, "Kadaj! What did you do?!"

The man named Kadaj chuckled, causing another pain to shoot up to her head. She remembered his voice; he was the man whom she heard talking with her father about 'warning' him that night.

"I didn't do anything, Sir Rhapsodos. Perhaps our lady is just exhausted." he offered.

The dizziness had begun to fade away, but she felt unwell and light-headed nonetheless. She clutched to Zack's arm while shaking her head to clear it from the fog in her mind.

"Zack, take her back to her room and stay there with her." Angeal commanded sternly and Zack obeyed without question. He took her left side, one arm settled on her right shoulder, the other still gripping his sword, almost aiming it on Kadaj dangerously.

Whatever conversation was kept going inside the room, Tifa was oblivious of. Zack walked her to her room without words, and Tifa wasn't in the condition to think clearly or made coherent words either. He guided her to her bed and carefully tucked her in a blanket, then he grabbed a chair to sit right on the bed's side.

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up, voice wrapped in sleepiness. "Zack...?" she called.

Despite the inward restlessness in him, he tried to smile. "Yes, Tifa?"

"Will you explain what's going on? Please?"

He remained silent for a while. "How about tomorrow morning? I'm sure you need this sleep." he replied.

Tifa shook her head vehemently. "No, everybody keeps telling me they would explain, but I'm oblivious to everything up until now...!"

Zack leaned forward and patted her head gently. "Either father or me will explain tomorrow, Tifa. I promise. And you know I don't break promises." he said with a reassuring smile. When Tifa's gaze softened, he continued. "Go to sleep, Tixy."

Believing in her brother, she closed her already sleep-lidded eyes and succumbed to the deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late (and short) update! I was busy with school and the thought of meeting my idols swept my writing mood away. (I met U-KISS last Saturday! Kyaaaaa! Please ignore this)

And now we all know who the mysterious man is! More answers will be in the next chapter. Somehow all at once. XD And who else love teacher Genesis? Coz I do :3

Review is always welcomed!


	8. Chapter 7

Tifa's eyes were wide open even before the sun peeked through the layers of clouds. She demanded an answer and there was no way she would walk out of her father's room with empty hands.

So here they were; sitting across one another, having a rather menacing staring contest. Angeal sighed inwardly as he saw the glint in his daughter's eyes; she really would buy nothing else besides a clear explanation of the havoc that had kept occurring for the past weeks.

"Where do I start...," he mumbled, absently rubbing his chin.

Tifa stilled her glare at him even if he wasn't looking at her and spoke up, "Who is that man, Father?" she asked, voice surprisingly calm and controlled.

He shook his head in exasperation. "I don't even know that well myself." he paused. Tifa parted her lips for another counter, but he beat her to it. "But here's the thing, dear. It's not safe for you to be here anymore."

She inclined her head and frowned. "Why?"

"That man you were asking about earlier. He is after you. Or rather, his commander is after you."

It was such a non-sense for her. "What do you mean after me? What have I done?" she inquired.

Angeal let out a heavy sigh and stared at his daughter. His eyes reflected love, guilt, and sorrow. "It's rather what _I_ have done, Tifa. I'm sorry I cannot prevent this from happening, and you must understand that this is the best for you, for everyone." It looked like he was about to continue, so she waited. "I'm going to send you far away from here, erase your old identity so you can start out a new life. You are young; you've got plenty of time."

Her mouth fell agape. Among all things and all horrible scenarios that had been playing over and over in her mind, _this_ was not one of them. She couldn't help but to wonder if it was really that easy to send her away. She was his _daughter_, for Gaia's sake.

"I... I don't...," she shook her head slowly, her black hair dancing on her pale shoulders. "... Alone?"

"No, no, of course not, my dear. How could I leave you alone? I'll send some soldiers to go with you, stay with you and make sure you're safe. Probably for the rest of your life." he reassured, but he knew that wouldn't ease her.

She fell silent for a few moments until the name that was on the tip of her tongue slipped through. "Cloud...?"

Angeal looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Tifa."

Tifa felt tears burning her eyes, but she refused to look weak in front of her father. Everything became clear though; why he had forbidden her to go outside, the sadness in Barret's eyes, Cloud's withdrawal... They were all because someone was after her and she, Tifa Hewley, was about to vanish from the face of Gaia in a matter of days, maybe hours. And the thought of not meeting her family and friends again dreaded her.

She clenched her fists that were resting on her laps under the wooden table and her jaws tightened. "I refuse." she declared sternly, looking straight into Angeal's eyes.

He wasn't surprised, but he would never be prepared for her rejection. "Tifa, listen—"

"Why would I? There must be another way, right?" she prompted, and when her father gave her an exasperated, desperate look, she shook her head vehemently in denial and stood up. "No, I don't want to go! I want to be with you, with Zack, Genesis, Cid, Cloud, Denzel, and everybody else!" her voice raised.

"Tifa, this isn't just for you, don't you realize that? That man; he'd do anything to get you and that means the people of Midgar are in danger too!" he tried to reason.

Tifa bit her lower lip and said nothing as she stormed her way out of the room, barely hearing her father's voice calling for her behind the large door.

Angeal sighed for the umpteenth time that day and rested his forehead on his palm. He _had_ to convince Tifa; a full week of discussion with both Cid and Genesis had only resulted in this idea. He didn't want to have any wars and in order to keep her safe, there was nothing else he could do. Things were pressuring him badly, and the image of Kadaj's malicious glare added to that stress. He could only imagine how evil his commander had become if his affiliate alone was like that.

_"What do you want, Kadaj?" Angeal asked in low, deep voice._

_The lanky man merely smirked. "Don't be so harsh on me, Your Majesty; you'll regret it."_

_"I believe he asked for your intention, Kadaj." Genesis spoke up firmly, his Rapier still held in mid-air._

_"I'm just here to warn you; every single of you." he turned his head around, casting glances at whoever was making eye contact with him, as if to drill into their mind that he tolerated no exception. He stopped and turned back to stare at the king. "Innocent people will have to suffer the consequences. You realize that, don't you?"_

_Angeal remained silent, not knowing how to answer. Kadaj smiled maliciously and a devilish set of chuckles came out of his pale lips. "**He** can wait no more." he whispered._

_With that, Angeal lost it. "Get him out of my sight!" he shouted, and the soldiers scattered around the room immediately obeyed his order, escorting Kadaj out of the room. The fact that he didn't put up any sort of fight only managed to boil his anxiousness even more._

* * *

Tifa sat mutely in front of the mirror, seeing but not looking at her own reflection. Her father's words were playing over and over in her mind like a broken cassette, and even then she couldn't accept the one-sided decision that fell upon her. She didn't want to leave her home, not to mention alone. She barely knew the soldiers who were going to be sent along with her, and the thought of not being able to see her beloved families and friends brought tears to her eyes.

She clenched her fists as the first drop of the salty liquid streamed down her cheek. What was she going to do? Her father said there was no other way. She knew that if he had said so, then there _was_ no other way. She understood his intention of saving her and the people of Midgar, and that was the worst part. She loved her people, and didn't want to cause them problem.

Wiping her tears away, she ended her exhausting battle of mind. The princess of Midgar stood up, confidence yet fear overflowing from her figure as she had made up her mind.

She walked down a long hallway that was opened to the late afternoon scene. She hadn't had the chance to notice the beauty of her home until she was forced to leave the place forever. The carving on the walls, the smooth tapestries, the wooden tables, even the sound of her shoes tapping against the stone tiles nearly brought her to tears again. She used to run around here with Zack when they were still little, cashing each other merrily. Tifa's lips turned upward into a sad smile as she made a mental note to thank her brother after all these years.

Tifa abruptly stopped when she spotted the only man in her sight, walking towards her direction. Subconsciously, she swallowed the lump that somehow had made its way to her throat.

Cloud halted when they were about three meters away and bowed his head. "Princess," he greeted, his voice monotonous. She wasn't completely surprised as he walked passed her in silence, but her body told her to turn around and faced him anyway.

The disrupted women stared in pure sadness as Cloud walked away. He intended to leave, but after the sixth step, he put himself to a stop and whirled around, somehow knowing that she was waiting for him to say something.

Their eyes met for a second before he dropped to one knee, his heart determined and sincere. His forearm rested on his lifted knee and his head was bowed so deeply Tifa felt the urge to run her fingers through those blond spikes. He spoke up, his voice loud and clear despite hidden between his own limbs. "I vow to you, My Princess. I will protect you with all my might, and I will give up my life if it is to save yours."

Cloud had never wanted her to leave, either. Although the choice was in her hand, and the probability of her not going away was so little, he promised he would fight for her and keep her safe.

Tifa felt tears burning her eyes. His figure was blurred but she saw him standing up, bowed one more time, and turned to finally walk away. A strangled sob escaped her lips and her body betrayed her attempt to stay still. She stepped forward and bumped herself onto his back, her arms circling his upper torso, fists resting on his chest. Her tears soaked the soldier uniform he was wearing.

Cloud grit his teeth and clenched his fists, nails digging painfully into his flesh. It took all of his will power not to turn around and crushed her in an even tighter embrace. Instead, he mentally counted to five and was finally able to relax. "Princess, we are in plain sight." he said.

Her hug tightened. "Promise me, Cloud... You will never forget..." she said, her voice more like a high-pitched screech than a whisper.

So she was leaving.

The thought hit Cloud hard and he felt a painful pang in his chest. He was going to lose the woman he loved, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He loathed himself and wondered; if he was worthy enough, he could've taken her place instead so she didn't have to suffer.

They fell into another silence where only Tifa's soft cry could be heard. Cloud was fighting himself; he had long since chastised his mind to never drag Tifa into a deeper heartbreak. He'd rather make her hate him, break her heart now so that she'd live easily for the rest of her live, far away from him.

But her tears forced him to surrender. Cloud reached up and clasped his hand over Tifa's.

"I promise."

Keeping in mind that he shouldn't do any more than that, Cloud slowly removed her hands one at a time and reluctantly stepped forward without looking back, afraid he wouldn't be able to keep still without taking her in his arms if he did.

Tifa watched as the man she had loved for as long as she remembered walked away, and only when he was out of her sight did she break down. She fell to her knees, hands covering her face as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Her room was filled with maids rummaging through her closet and suitcase; they were preparing for her departure while the person in question herself sat idly on the edge of her bed, hands resting on her laps as she stared on the maroon carpet below her blankly.

Her father had silently nodded, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her head emotionally as if it was the last he could give. It most likely was. Zack didn't say anything either; it was Aerith who did.

"I wish I could get the chance to know you better, Tifa." she said regretfully as she held onto both of her hands.

Tifa smiled weakly. "Me too," she continued in lower voice. "Take care of Zack, will you?" she requested, tears already welling in both of her wine-red eyes.

"Of course. Take care of yourself too, dear." Aerith replied as she pulled her into a hug. At least she didn't have to worry about her brother anymore; he had an amazing woman by his side.

The sound of explosion brought Tifa back from her reverie. She sat still for a moment, making sure that she had heard right. And when the next sound she heard was of people screaming, her eyes widened and she stood up straight and headed to the balcony.

"Princess, it's dangerous!" Jessie cried out, but she wouldn't listen.

The scene in front of her would surely be etched in her memory for the rest of her live. There were fire, explosion, and people—_her_ people—running and screaming for help. The green grass was tainted with dirt, and to her horror, blood. Midgar soldiers were fighting an army of mysterious men clad in black and dozens of enormous creature with sharp fangs, claws, and some kind of thorns along their body.

She nearly faced her death when a fire arrow was shot directly at her only to have her body grabbed around the waist and pulled inside rather harshly. She looked over her shoulder and didn't know if it was appropriate for her to smile. "Cloud!"

He kept his stoic demeanor despite the clear restlessness reflected in his endless blue eyes. "Princess, please come with me, we have to get you somewhere safe." he merely explained. Tifa didn't even get the chance to response as Cloud tugged her arm pulled her into running with him.

"What's happening, Cloud?" she demanded as they ran through the pillars of the castle. She recognized this way as the way going to the castle dungeon.

Cloud remained silent for a while until he finally spoke up. "Someone's attacking the town."

"Is it... Because of me...?"

"What's more important is keeping you safe, Princess."

Just as Tifa was about to counter, a loud cracking sound was heard and a moment later, the ceiling broke, cutting their way. A fog of dust disabled their vision for a while until Tifa felt Cloud pulling her to stand behind him.

"Cloud? What—"

"Tifa," he said. "Run as fast as you can on my third count."

The fog faded little by little and Tifa was finally able to make out what—or rather, who—was in front of them. Black was what she first saw, followed by a ridiculously elongated sword.

And silver hair.

She didn't realize she was falling forward until she bumped onto Cloud's back causing the soldier to immediately look over his shoulder. "Tifa?" he questioned in concern. It was a bad move, though, as the silver-haired man in front of them lunged forward and hit Cloud with the back of his sword. Cloud grunted in pain, trying to regain his balance. In his mind, he kept repeating that he _must_ protect Tifa. The thought paused for a second as the villain grabbed his shoulder and threw him aside, crashing his body onto the wall and he fell to his knees.

"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed and was about to come to his side when the same hand stopped her. She looked up and came face to face with the most menacing, diabolic, cat-like green eyes she had ever seen in her whole life.

"Good to see you, Princess." the man said in a smirk. He looked awfully like Kadaj, but his hair was much longer and his voice was much deeper.

"Tifa, run!"

Tifa felt her whole body went numb and she could only stare at him.

"It's been so long since I last saw you," he continued, reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek. "You look so much like your mother."

"Tifa!"

_Mother..._

_Silver hair..._

_Fire...?_

"It's actually such a waste that she died... what, eleven years ago?" the man said. Confusion slid through Tifa's face and she couldn't help but ask.

"Eleven...?" didn't her mother passed away five years ago?

At her question, he let out an evil laugh. "You have no idea, do you, Tifa?"

The sound of footsteps and her father yelling brought the man to a pause. "Sephiroth! Leave my daughter alone!" he growled. Tifa looked over her shoulder to see Angeal with Cid, Genesis, and Zack running close at his heels.

"Oh, there he is, the wrecker." the man—now she knew named Sephiroth—smirked. He turned back to Tifa and continued where he was interrupted. "Don't you realize that you are not the queen's daughter, Tifa Lockhart?"

Lockhart? Her name was Tifa Hewley, not...

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Tifa, don't listen to him." Genesis ordered.

"Tifa, you're a child born from your father's affair with a woman from Nibelheim... A woman that I loved... Tiffany. You are named after her." he smirked widely it made Tifa felt sick, though his eyes held a bit of bitterness.

She couldn't really processed the information in her brain. She wasn't the queen's daughter...? That clearly explained why she said Tifa was an unwanted child, though... And she looked different with her, too...

"Don't worry, though. That doesn't change who you are. In fact, it is better that you are Tiffany's daughter." Sephiroth lifted his sword and due to its length, it was able to reach Cloud. He swung it a little and undoubtly, Cloud's arm were slashed, leaving a thin, long wound that leaked red.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed, and this time, Sephiroth didn't stop her.

"You bastard!" Cid roared as he held up his sword and charged forward, ignoring Genesis' warning of not to touch him. Indeed, Cid was sent flying backward with one movement from the graceful man.

Tifa held on Cloud's bleeding arm, and tentatively touched his wound. He flinched, but what happened next surpassed the burning sensation of the pain.

His wound closed, and was healed completely.

Cloud's eyes widened as he stared at Tifa. The person herself stood still, mouth slightly agape as she locked her gaze on where the wound was supposed to be. Angeal looked down defeatedly, while Cid and Genesis pressed their lips together, feeling restless.

Sephiroth laughed out loud, obviously satisfied. "You are truly her daughter!" he exclaimed exultantly.

Cloud remembered how he felt this healing sensation in his heart everytime Tifa touched him. Now he wasn't so sure if it was because he loved her or because Tifa did, literally, heal.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for waiting XD It's been some helluva hectic weeks, what with the last assignments, tests, and even now I'm in exam week, finishing this chapter. Don't try this at home.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! It will be rolling down the hill for a while, but hang in there, everyone~!


End file.
